Little Old Ginterbong/Transcript
BESHTE: Poa. Sure is nice to relax now that we're here at the Tree of Life. FULI: (SIGHS) You gotta admit. You're right, Beshte. BUNGA: Ooh, yeah! Nothing better than relaxing and munching on bugs. (CRUNCHING) FULI: Ugh. Yeah. Nothing better. KION: I'm glad you guys get to relax. FULI: Uh, Kion? You okay? NIRMALA: (CHUCKLES SOFTLY) He's fine. The mud is helping to treat the venom in his scar. KION: Can I...? NIRMALA: Yes, you can wash it off now. KION: (washes the mud off his face with water and sighs) That's better. BESHTE: So how's the healing going? NIRMALA: Kion is making progress. But we still have a long way to go. KION: Right. Long way to go. NIRMALA: Speaking of healing, Ono, it is time for your healing to begin. ONO: (ELATED) Oh. Yes, yes, yes! NIRMALA: Your remedy is ready. Queen Janna and Makini are waiting for you. Shall we go to the Tree of Life? ONO: You...you mean right now? Of course. Let's go! BESHTE: Good luck, Ono! BUNGA: Yeah, good...Ooh, water bugs! They're better than regular bugs 'cause they're a lot crunchier. (CRUNCHES) FULI: Ugh! Bunga! Could you be any noisier when you eat? BUNGA: I can try. Like this? (CHOMPS LOUDLY) BALIYO: I think Bunga's chewing is kinda quiet for a honey badger. BUNGA: (with food in his mouth) You know other honey badgers? BALIYO: Sure. My friend Binga. She lives just over there in the marshes. BUNGA: Ooh, I've never met another honey badger! I gotta meet her! BALIYO: Okay. Let's go. BUNGA: Zuka Zama! FULI: Huh. Another honey badger. BESHTE: Sounds nice. ANGA: Sounds stinky. (Bunga and Baliyo hear chomping from a distance) BALIYO: Yep. That'd be Binga. BUNGA: Wow. She does chew loud. (peeks through the grass and sees Binga munching on bugs and runs to her, laughing) Whoa! You're a honey badger! BINGA: You're a honey badger! BUNGA AND BINGA: We're honey badgers! BALIYO: Bunga, meet Binga. Binga, Bunga. BUNGA AND BINGA: Bunga! Binga! Bunga! Binga! BINGA: Bug eating contest, Bunga? BUNGA: You're on, Binga! BINGA: Ready? Set... Go! BUNGA: (GRUNTS) BUNGA: Woah! BALIYO: Whoa. (BINGA GASPS) BUNGA: (GRUNTS) BINGA: Winner! BUNGA: What? No way! I want a rematch! BINGA: We can't have a bug-eating rematch. We ate all the bugs. BUNGA: Oh. Yeah. Maybe something else then. BINGA: You're on! Like what? BUNGA: Uh... I don't know. But I'll be back as soon as a I think of something. BINGA: Okay, Bunga. See you then. CHULUUN: If your so-called plan had worked, we'd be at the Tree of Life right now. ORA: As if your plan was any better. Besides, it is Makucha's fault we are here. MAKUCHA: My fault? You should thank me for getting us this far. (ALL GROWLING) MAMA BINTURONG: Shush! All of ya! Mama's got a plan. And my plan will actually work. MAKUCHA: What makes you so sure, Mama Binturong? MAMA BINTURONG: Because I am much smarter than you three. All I have to do is trick the Night Pride into letting me into the Tree of Life. Once I'm in, I can find out their weakness. MAKUCHA: Won't the Lion Guard recognize you? MAMA BINTURONG: The Lion Guard have never seen me. Except for Bunga. And if he sees me, he'll wish he never had. That miserable honey badger destroyed my tuliza. CHULUUN: What's tuliza? MAMA BINTURONG: Never mind! Now listen up. Here's the plan. Help! Somebody help me, please! MAKUCHA: Get her! MAMA BINTURONG: Please help me! ULLU: (HOOTS) Better warn the Night Pride. MAMA BINTURONG: Help! Oh, help! CHULUUN: (SNARLS) Now we gotcha! MAMA BINTURONG: No! No, Please get away from me. I'm just a weak old lady! ORA: My favorite. (GROWLING) MAKUCHA: Ora, It's not for real, remember? ORA: Oh, right. RANI: Stop right there! Leave that animal alone. MAKUCHA: Why should we? RANI: Becuase I said so. MAKUCHA: Sounds like fighting words to me. RANI: If that's what you want. With strength and respect... NIGHT PRIDE: Night Pride Protect! (GRUNTING) SURAK: (ROARS) RANI: (GRUNTING) MAKUCHA: (CHUCKLES) Okay, fine. You win this time, Night Pride. RANI: And the next. Count on it. MAKUCHA: Come on, guys. Let's get out of here. MAMA BINTURONG: Oh, thank you so much for saving me from those mean animals. RANI: No problem. MAMA BINTURONG: You see, with my injured leg and all, I could barely outurn them. RANI: You're safe now, and that's all that matters. Now let's get you to the Tree of Life. MAMA BINTURONG: (QUIETLY) Perfect! MAKINI: Oh, I'm so excited. Come on everyone! FULI: I can't wait! KION: Yeah. It's what we came here for. BUNGA: I just can't believe it. BESHTE: Me neither Little B. Finally. Ono's gonna get his eye sight back. BUNGA: No, I mean I just can't beleive that Binga beat me at bug-eating. But I gotta come up with another honey badger challenge. ANGA: Maybe you stink more than she does. BUNGA: Yes! That's it! Stink contest. Thanks Anga! Tell Ono I'll see him later. When he sees me! FULI: He's going now? NIRMALA: Hello, Lion Guard. MAMA BINTURONG: Lion Guard? NIRMALA: It's okay. They're our friends. MAMA BINTURONG: (SOFTLY) No Bunga. Phew. KION: Rani. You here for Ono's healing, too? RANI: Actually, no. We have a new animal to introduce to Queen Janna. Come on, everyone. JANNA: Welcome, travler. I am Janna, Queen of the Tree of Life. What brings you here? RANI: We'd rescued her from the villains lurking outside the pass. MAMA BINTURONG: Why would they pick on a weak, old lady with a bad leg? JANNA: You no longer need to worry about them. You are safe at the Tree of Life. We welcome all animals who need healing. Perhaps we can even help your leg. RANI: I beleive you may be our very first... uh... Sorry, but what kind of animal are you? MAMA BINTURONG: Oh. Oh, yes. I'm a... a ginterbong. ONO: I've never heard of a ginterbong. MAMA BINTURONG: We're very, very rare. You can call me Granny Ginterbong. JANNA: Yes. And the Tree of Life is home to many rare animals. MAMA BINTURONG: So I've heard! Queen Janna, perhaps you can take me on a tour of your beautiful land. JANNA: Unfortunately, I no longer have the strength to leave the Tree. But I'm sure my granddaughter Rani would be happy to show you around. Once she and her Pride have rested from their patrol. MAMA BINTURONG: So the Night Pride rests during the day? That makes perfect sense. I won't trouble you with the tour right now, dearie. Maybe just show me to a tree where I can rest, too? RANI: Of course. Follow me Granny Ginterbong. MAMA BINTURONG: Thank you again, Queen Janna. JANNA: It is my pleasure. MAMA BINTURONG: (SNIFFS) Oh? What's that smell? RANI: (SNIFFS) Ew. That would be a honey badger. MAMA BINTURONG: Bunga! RANI: (YAWNS) Now, about your tree? MAMA BINTURONG: Oh, don't you mind me, dear. I see there are lots of trees here. You go rest like your grandmother said. RANI: Uh, okay. Thank you. MAMA BINTURONG: Oh. Oh, no. Thank you. (SNIFFS) That disgusting smell is going to lead me right to Bunga. BINGA: Okay! My turn. (FARTS) BUNGA: (COUGHS) Is that all you got? (GRUNTS) (FARTS) BINGA: (INHALES DEEPLY) BUNGA: What? BINGA: Now. Try this. (FARTING LOUDLY) BUNGA: (COUGHING) Okay. Okay, Binga. (GASPING) I never thought I'd say this, but you're stinkier than me. BINGA: It's true I'm stinkier, and I eat bugs faster. Guess that means I'm the better honey badger. BUNGA: Not so fast! I challenge you to the ultimate honey badger contest. BINGA: You're on! (SOFT INSTURMENTAL MUSIC) Binga: ¶''Who is better than who? Bunga: ''¶''You'll see it's me, not you Binga: ''¶''Only one way to know if that's true Binga and Bunga: ''¶''Show me what you can do Bunga: ''¶''So, try and keep up with me Binga: ''¶''I can do that, you'll see Bunga: ''¶''Time to finally prove who's best Binga and Bunga: ''¶''But, just who will that be? ''¶''Whoa-oh, look at you go Bunga: ''¶''You beat me there Binga: ''¶''Let's try one more dare Binga and Bunga: ''¶''Whoa-oh, look at you go ''¶''What else can you do? ''¶''So, we can see who ''¶''Who is better than who ''¶''Who is better than who? Bunga: ''¶''I got you on the run Binga: ''¶''Except, I think that it's fun Bunga: ''¶''All that matters right now is winning and- ''¶''So, maybe you've won Binga: ''¶''There's still more we can try ''¶''Our only limit's the sky Bunga: ''¶''No one else can keep up with this guy Binga: ''¶''Maybe we'll have a tie Binga and Bunga: ''¶''Whoa-oh, look at you go Bunga: ''¶''You beat me there Binga: ''¶''Let's try one more dare Binga and Bunga: ''¶''Whoa-oh, look at you go ''¶''What else can you do? ''¶''So we can see who ''¶''Who is better than who ''¶''Who is better than who? Bunga: ''¶''You're fast and so acrobatic Binga: ''¶''You're so fun and care-free Bunga: ''¶''Doesn't matter which way you go Binga and Bunga: ''¶''You're standing right next to me ''¶''Whoa-oh, look at you go Bunga: ''¶''You beat me there Binga: ''¶''I've run out of dares Binga and Bunga: ''¶''Whoa-oh, we just don't know ''¶''Who is better than who Binga: ''¶''I think maybe it's you Bunga: ''¶''No, maybe it's you Binga and Bunga: ''¶''Who is better than who? ''¶''Who is better than who? ''¶''Nobody's better than you JANNA: Now, Ono. It is time. Makini, bring Ono here. Watch, Nirmala. Soon this will be your role. Ono, your eyesight will be better now. But it may not be as strong as it once was. Ono: Uh, okay. JANNA: Makini, please remove the leaves from his eyes. ONO: Oh, yes. Yes! I can see so much better now! Everyone. Everyone! I can see all of you. Thank you so much, Queen Janna. JANNA: Of course, Ono. ONO: Now I... Wait a tick... I don't see Bunga. BESHTE: Bunga's with his new friend. Wanna go tell him the good news? ONO: Yes! Now that I can see again, I can find him. Let's go! (LAUGHING) I can see! NIRMALA: Kion? Are you ready to continue your healing? KION: Yes. Everyone? I gotta go. Ono, I'll see you later. ONO: And I'll see you, too! Okay, now to find Bunga. That's strange. BESHTE: Ono? You okay? ONO: Yes. But Queen Janna was right. My eyesight isn't what it used to be. BESHTE: Maybe you just need to give it some time. ONO: Maybe. Anga? See if you can find Bunga? ANGA: Yup. Got him. He's with his new friend. MAMA BINTURONG: (SNIFFING) Bunga is around here somewhere. I can smell it. (GASPS) There he is! BESHTE: Hey, there, Granny Ginterbong. MAMA BINTURONG: Oh. Hello there. ONO: Hello. I'm Ono. Nice to actually see you. I've never seen a ginterbong before. MAMA BINTURONG: Well, we are very rare. And where is the Lion Guard off to? BESHTE: We're just meetin' up with our friend Bunga. You wanna meet him? MAMA BINTURONG: Oh, I'd like to, yes. But I'm too tired right now. I need to rest. Bye-bye, now. FULI: Bye. ONO: Nice metting you. (RUSTLING) ONO: Hmm. That's strange. Granny Ginterbong's not limping. BUNGA: Hey, guys! Where's Ono? ONO: Bunga! Great news! My... BUNGA: Oh, Ono! I want to introduce you to my new friend, Binga. She's a honey badger. Just like me! ONO: Yes. I can see that. BUNGA: (GASPS) You can see? I must've healed you when I touched your wing! Bet you can't do that, Binga! Oh, yeah! ONO: Bunga, Queen Janna helead me. At the Tree of Life. BUNGA: Oh, yeah. BINGA: So, Bunga. BUNGA: Oh, right. Everybody, meet Binga. FULI: So, you're the honey badger that's better than Bunga at everything. BINGA: That's me all right. BUNGA: Hey, We haven't tried everything. Oh. Where's Kion? I want him to meet Binga, too. FULI: He's with Nirmala. Just like every day since we've been here. BESHTE: Nirmala's helping our friend Kion get better. He hasn't been feelin' too good lately. MAMA BINTURONG: Hmm. So Kion is sick, the Night Pride rests during the day. and the Queen is lying helpess under the Tree of Life. Mama's got a plan. (GASPS) Tuliza! Excuse me, kind young fellow. PIKA: Me? MAMA BINTURONG: You wouldn't happen to have some Tuliza left for a hungry old lady? PIKA: I don't have much left. But you can have a little. MAMA BINTURONG: I don't think you understand. BINGA: So, Bunga. Snowball fight? BUNGA: Oh, yeah! Gotta go. Another honey badger contest. Have fun looking aorund the Tree of Life, Ono. MAMA BINTURONG: I want it all! ONO: What'a that? Hmm. BESHTE: Hey, Ono. Come on! ONO: Uh, right. Of course. CHULUUN: What took you so long? MAMA BINTURONG: I got distracted looking for Bunga. But now I have a plan. The Queen of the Tree of Life is old and weak. She can't even leave her lair. We take her out, and everyone will panic. MAKUCHA: Then all those rare, delicious animals will be ours. ORA: So what are we waiting for? MAMA BINTURONG: You're gonna wait for my plan. Now, listen. The Night Pride only patrols at night. So at sunrise, when they're all tired, I'll distract them with a crisis far away from the Tree. Then you three can go to the Tree of Life, and get rid of the Queen. MAKUCHA: What about the Lion Guard? MAMA BINTURONG: Kion and Bunga aren't even with them. They'll be easy to take care of. Just leave that Bunga to me! Oh, no! Help! NIRMALA: That sounds like Granny Ginterbong. RANI: Ullu, can you tell where she is? MAMA BINTURONG: Help me! Help me! ULLU:: (HOOTS) Sounds like it's coming from Ciso River. SURAK: That's way on the other side of the Tree of Life. BALIYO: How did the bad guys get past us? RANI: I don't lmow. But we need to stop them. Ullu. Find the Lion Guard. Ask them to meet us at the river. ULLU: That's what I'll do! (HOOTING) RANI: With strength and respect... ALL: Night Pride protect! MAKUCHA: Ha! The Night Pride feel for it. Let's go. ULLU: Kion. Lion Guard. Wake up! (HOOTING) Rani need youre help. KION: What? Ullu? What's going on? ULLU: It's Granny Ginterbong. She's being attacked by the icy river. BESHTE: Oh, no! KION: Anga? ANGA: On it. MAMA BINTURONG: Help! Chuluun is attacking me! ANGA: She's hanging from a branch. But I don't see any bad guys. FULI: If there's snow, Chuluun could be hiding in it. KION: Right. Let's go. ULLU: (HOOTING) Follow me! ONO: Wait a tick. How does Granny Ginterbong know Chuluun's name? Nawaza, nawaza, nawaza... Hapana! Everyone. Everyone! Stop! This is a trick! KION: Ono? What do you mean? ONO: Granny Ginterbong isn't who she says she is. Listen. I've never heard of a ginterbong. I've seen her climbing and walking without a limp. She scared off a pika and stole his Tuliza. MAMA BINTURONG: Chuluun is attacking me! ONO: And she knows Chuluun's name! I think she must be working with Chuluun. And Makucha and Ora. ANGA: Ono's right! They're headed for the Tree of Life. KION: Smart. Great insight, Ono. Ullu! Go tell Rani. Granny Ginterbong is just a decoy. ULLU: (HOOTING) Will do! KION: Lion Guard, with me! ORA: I have never met you a Queen. CHULUUN: Then you better say hello fast. MAKUCHA: And then say goodbye. (LAUGHS) KION: Stop right there, Makucha! FULI: You really thought you could fool us? ORA: Not us. It was the old lady's idea. KION: Well, here's my idea. Get out! FULI: (GRUNTING) BESHTE: ''Twende Kiboko! ORA: (HISSING) BESHTE AND ORA: (GRUNTS) MAKUCHA: Forget it. The plan's ruined. Let's get outta here. ORA: Wait for us. CHULUUN: Yeah! MAMA BINTURONG: What's talking them so long? Old lady in trouble here. BUNGA: (LAUGHING) MAMA BINTURONG: Bunga! So, we meet again, Mr. Bunga. BUNGA: Mama Binturong? MAMA BINTURONG: You destroyed my Tuliza. But now I'm gonna get you and your little friend, too. (YELLS) BUNGA: Zuka Zama! (GRUNTS) MAMA BINTURONG: (GROANS) BINGA: Bunga! You're Binga-credible! BUNGA: I thought I was un-Bunga-lievable. RANI: Night Pride! Over here! MAMA BINTURONG: Night Pride! Oh! Those honey Badgers! They attacked me! BUNGA: Say what? BINGA: She attacked us! SURAK: Curious. She's no longer limping. ULLU: (HOOTING) Rani. Night Pride. That ginterbong isn't who she says she is! BUNGA: She's not a ginterbong. She's a binturong. Common knowledge, really. RANI: Night Pride, we need to make sure she leaves the Tree of Life. BUNGA: We've got something I know will get rid of her! Come on, Binga! SURAK: Curious. I wonder what that is. BALIYO: I think I know. (LOUD FARTING) MAMA BINTURONG: No! Not again! (GASPING AND COUGHING) RANI: Ono? Ullu says you're the one who figured out Mama Binturong's plan. ONO: Yes. My vision may not be what it was, but I still want to help. RANI: You definitely helped. Thank you. KION: Rani's right, Ono. Even if you're not the keenest of sight, you are the keenest of insight. And you'll always be part of the Lion Guard, no matter what. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Transcripts